


[Podfic] Run, Run, Bunny Run & Bunny Jr. | written by akamine_chan

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Tumblr Prompt, vampire kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: “This is a fucking joke, right?” Bob looked at the big metal road sign again through the bus window. “Welcome to Transylvania, Pennsylvania?” He was not amused. They’d broken down in the middle of East Bumfuck, Nowhere and it was dark, cold and rainy outside. The driver said the garage was going to send someone out in the morning to look at the bus; in the meantime there was a hotel nearby where they could hole up.





	[Podfic] Run, Run, Bunny Run & Bunny Jr. | written by akamine_chan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DuendeVerde4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeVerde4/gifts).
  * Inspired by [run, run, bunny run](https://archiveofourown.org/works/414444) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



> Recorded for DuendeVerde4 for ITPE 2018. Thanks so much to akamine_chan for permission to record, and for the incredibly adorable cover art :D

cover art by akamine_chan 

| 

## Downloads

  * **Mediafire:**[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/j35v156cu32x931/Run%252C_Run%252C_Bunny_Run_%2526_Bunny_Jr.mp3/file) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/713wf1v2ymifa66/Run%252C_Run%252C_Bunny_Run_%2526_Bunny_Jr..m4b/file)
  * **Size:** 14MB | 11MB 
  * **Duration:** 00:14:17 

  
---|---


End file.
